Esper
An were individuals who's able emit a Esper Association Interaction to which allows them to perform supernatural feats by being placed into space different from regular space. Esper are referred to Central students who enrolled into the Esper Curriculum Program in the 21st century. The term "esper" also donates to individual born with psychic abilities outside of Central City. Terminology ECP The term "esper" does not automatically imply ESP, one of the two classifications of powers in Central City, as it could also refer to an ability user that does not have extrasensory perception but instead influences objects in their surroundings, referred to as psychokinesis. Abilities such as pyrokinesis are considered esper powers despite the user not having extrasensory perception. Central City Principles Espers are described by Index as individuals with "talent"; this likely refers to Gemstone and each cannot use magic without injuring themselves. EAI is emitted by every esper and their power relates to the properties of their EAI. A Pyrokinetic for example will emit EAI that will heat up their environment. Furthermore, espers have a Personal Reality, which is the basis of their abilities and their capacity to substitute reality with their own. It is in contrast with magic's Idol Theory. Espers can only access one specific power; Misaka Mikoto, for example, can only control electromagnetic phenomena. Despite this, however, researchers have attempted to create espers with multiple powers, such as Dual-Skill and Multi-Skill espers. Aside from the mental performance of calculations, no elaborative and preparatory rituals are required by an esper to produce effects related to their abilities. , Central City's most famous esper.]] Moreover, esper abilities are compartmentalised into two categories: Active '''and '''Passive. Active abilities require conscious effort to use, while passive abilities require subconscious effort. Abilities can be classed as both active and passive, such as Accelerator's ability. Their interference with and subsequent distortion of reality to create effects is based on quantum theory. Their interference is an isolated phenomenon, pertaining only to the observations of the world based upon their Personal Reality. This is in stark contrast with holism, where a large interference with the laws of the whole world is used to make effects. Esper Curriculum Program A person enrolled in this program is called an esper and, through a series of drugs usages and experiments, will be cut off from regular reality and enabled the capacity to substitute it with their own. Espers are ranked according to their System Scan results; it is stated that Level 0 espers barely have enough influence to pass the curriculum's grading exams. Any individual can use the curriculum to acquire powers, such as Misaka Mikoto, who started out as a Level 1 and worked hard during her training to become the 3rd ranked Level 5 esper in Central City. There are exceptions of course, as with the case of Level 0s. Furthermore, with the Parameter List, it is apparent that esper potential is limited by various factors. This has resulted in researchers determining that it would be wise to focus on developing an esper whose ability is worth more to the city and whose training is predicted to be more resource efficient than that of another person's. Information regarding the students enrolled in the curriculum, such as their abilities, their level and a brief description of them, is available in the Data Banks of Academy City. Furthermore, certain espers, such as Charles, have security protocols in place to ensure that the truth of their abilities is classified. According to Uiharu Kazari, the name of an esper ability, such as Electromaster or Telekinesis, is decided by the school that its owner is enrolled in. Only under specific conditions can the name of an esper ability be decided by its owner, such as the Railgun. It is unknown, however, as to what exact conditions an esper must meet to officially name their own esper ability, though its uniqueness may be a factor. Currently, only Central City can create espers, although others have tried, such as during the Stargate Project. Gemstones and speculation A Gemstone esper is an individual who can emit EAI without requiring participation in any power development program. Gemstones are the beings that Index likely referred to as having "talent"; the envy of their abilities from their peers is what led to the creation of magic. There are currently 50 confirmed Gemstones in the world. In extension to this, it has been speculated that there may be people who have not realized that they have powers, or that their certain propensities or idiosyncrasies, as subtle as good looks or good penmanship, may actually have this power. Many Central City students are aware of Gemstone rumors, but treat them as urban legends. This is due to many feeling that it is unfair for esper powers to be gained without having gone through the Esper Curriculum Program to attain them. Currently, Sogiita Gunha, who is the strongest Gemstone, and Himegami Aisa are the only two known Gemstone's in Central City. Charles Kyanite Pendragon as mentioned by Kumokawa Seria, does not classify as a Gemstone esper as due to his powers being unrelated to EAI; it is believed that Imagine Breaker is beyond the current understanding of Academy City researchers. Category:Terminologies Category:Science